¿Última Variable?
by Elien LG
Summary: Los métodos de CRUEL no tienen límite y para lograr salvar al mundo dos laberintos en funcionamiento no bastaban así que, ¿por qué no llevar a cabo más experimentos? Pero esta vez sería un poco diferente, en lugar de apartarlos del mundo, serían enviados a enfrentarse directamente a el con nada más que su astucia como arma...
1. Chapter 1

***Esto contiene información sobre 'Prueba de fuego - La cura mortal y obvio Correr o morir' así que si la quieres leer sin hacerte spoiler primero deberás terminar estos tres libros c:***

El mundo de correr o morir no me pertenece (lamentablemente u.u) toda la idea es propiedad de James excepto claro aquellos personajes que no conozcas :D

Bueno, sé que no debería comenzar una nueva historia porque ni siquiera he terminado la que comencé (sobre el hobbit), pero de verdad tenía ganas de escribir esto así que...

* * *

><p>—Adelante —dijo el doctor.<p>

Frida dudó un segundo. Todo lo que estaba viendo allí era completamente diferente a como se imaginó que sería.  
>Frente a ella había una ventana de cristales azules que dejaban pasar una luz oscura a la habitación gris. No había nada más que una que otra cosa como una camilla de hospital y unos aparatos raros colocados junto a ella.<p>

Había tomado la decisión de recuperar sus recuerdos, pero ahora tenía miedo. Pero no miedo a lo que pudiera ver o lo que de verdad planeaban hacerle, más bien, miedo al dolor. ¿Sería una horrible experiencia lo que sentiría? Nada podía ser peor que lo que había tenido que superar para llegar hasta allí y al final fue eso lo que la motivó a dar un paso adelante.  
>—Sólo sentirás un pequeño mareamiento —aseguró el doctor al ver a la joven tan indecisa—, lo prometo. Todas las pruebas han terminado.<br>Pero ella siguió sin moverse. No era demasiado valiente y si había llegado hasta ahí era por su inteligencia, superando así con mucha ventaja cualquier obstáculo que se le hubiera presentado en el camino.  
>—¿Necesitas más tiempo? Lo siento, pero no contamos con más.<br>—¿Qué pasará si algo sale mal? —preguntó ella sin poder evitarlo.  
>—Todo estará bien —respondió el doctor con su mecánica sonrisa—. Si no lo haces ahora perderás la ventaja que llevabas.<br>—¿A qué se refiere? —Frida pensó que ya lo tenía todo claro. La recuperación de su memoria sólo terminaría de liberarla de las pruebas de CRUEL.  
>—Cuando recupere su memoria lo entenderá.<br>Frida se abrazó a si misma. Bajó la mirada un segundo. No quería más sufrimiento, no deseaba más dolor, ya no más…  
>—De acuerdo —dijo y se recostó en la camilla.<br>Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Conocía muy bien esa sensación. Era miedo, pero no cualquier temor sino uno que la paralizaba y la hacía pensar en las peores posibilidades. Eso la frustraba. ¿Cómo era posible que con todas sus capacidades intelectuales fuera capaz de sucumbir ante algo tan tonto como el miedo?  
>Ya no importó el debate mental que sostenían sus cansados pensamientos. Había llegado el momento de ser libre, de terminar sus deberes con CRUEL y al fin poder llevar una vida sin trampas ni pruebas.<p>

Otro doctor entró a la sala y sin ninguna clase de aviso tomó una máscara de una de las mesas plateadas y la colocó en la cara de Frida. No fue para nada como pensó que sería. Había pasado tan rápido que sólo pudo concentrarse en el par de agujas que entraron por cada uno de sus oídos y que ahora le examinaban el cerebro.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y trató de calmarse. Nada aparte de las agujas en sus oídos la molestaba, pero aún así sus pensamientos no eran para nada felices. Casi podía visualizar dentro de su mente cómo el aparato se abrían paso por su cerebro y buscaban el dichoso dispositivo que le impedía recordar. Todo normal. Presentía que hasta ese momento todo iba bien. Pronto podría irse, pero de repente, un par de luces rojas aparecieron en la placa del cerebro que visualizaba mentalmente. La máquina que tenía a la derecha comenzó a emitir un pitido que le perforaba la cabeza aún peor que el aparato que le habían puesto. No supo cómo pero mantuvo la calma. Algo no había ido según lo planeado. Las agujas seguían dentro de ella, temía que le hicieran daño pero no podía hacer nada. Sus manos habían sido sujetas sin que se diera cuenta. Los ojos comenzaron a llorarle y su respiración se aceleró, pero en ese momento, alguien le quitó la máscara y Frida pudo abrir los ojos con terror. El médico que le devolvió la mirada no mostraba empatía con ella, más bien parecía querer verla con desprecio. Algo había salido mal y no alcanzaba a entender qué era.  
>—Eso no debió pasar —comentó, más para tranquilizarse a él que a Frida y comenzó a analizar los aparatos a su alrededor.<br>—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó ella intentando no sonar demasiado aterrada.  
>—No lo sabemos, pero debemos volver a intentarlo —respondió el doctor.<br>Frida quiso gritar del terror que le causaba aquello, pero su control se interpuso y con un ligero temblor en sus manos y un nuevo nudo en su garganta se recostó y dejó que el médico le pusiera la máscara de nuevo para retirar el dichoso artefacto.  
>Justo como había sucedido antes, Frida vio su cerebro, pero de nuevo falló aquello y las luces rojas saltaron de nuevo a su vista a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados. Incapaz de soportarlo una segunda vez, Frida tomó con sus propias manos la máscara con múltiples cablecitos y la retiró sin mucho cuidado de si. Sólo deseaba que eso se detuviera o más bien que todo aquello por fin terminara.<br>—No más pruebas, por favor —rogó Frida sin poder evitarlo.  
>El médico tenía la cara contorsionista de rabia. Su paciente no acataba las órdenes que se le daban y como consecuencia no podía terminar su trabajo.<br>—¡Yo no te estoy probando! —gritó.  
>—Entonces ¿que suced… —Pero en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, revelando otro posible doctor, aunque en este caso era una mujer acompañada por otra persona vestida de blanco un poco más baja que ella, tal vez un muchacho.<br>—No podemos hacer la prueba en ti —dijo con la voz más mecánica y seca que Frida hubiera escuchado jamás lo cual contrataba totalmente con su aspecto: cara cuadrada, piel gris y lisa, ojos grises y fríos, una abundante cabellera caoba perfectamente peinada…  
>—Tu cerebro es… diferente —intervino su acompañante y sin esperar respuesta ni de Frida ni del médico se dieron la vuelta y regresaron a los pasillos de la sede de CRUEL.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Si llegaste hasta aquí quiero que sepas que me hace muuy muuuuuy feliz, de verdad y eso puede aumentar muuuuuchísimo más si me dejas un review.<strong> Por favor :3

Prometo actualizar esta más seguido y terminar las que debo. **GRACIAS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay algo llamado "exámenes" que no me dejan tener una vida tranquila así que por eso la tardanza con esto. Por ello me propongo subir un capítulo por semana, comenzando por hoy :D**

* * *

><p>CAP 2<p>

—¡ESO NO SE HACE!  
>Si la gente trabajando para CRUEL era lo suficientemente inteligente podía encontrar ciertas cámaras en la sede donde nada de lo que se decía o gritaba ahí salía al exterior.<br>Los hermanos Patriot eran unas de esas perdonas aunque en ese momento, no era muy agradable para uno de ellos pues estaba recibiendo un merecido regaño del menor.  
>—Deja de preocuparte tanto, tenía todo bajo control, más bien, aún lo tengo —respondió el mayor quien se encontraba reposando en un sillón blanco del fondo.<br>La habitación no era muy grande ni estaba bien equipada. Nada más que el sillón donde estaba Krístel y un banco pequeño de aluminio desde el cual Granth hacía de mamá.  
>—Sabes que modificar mentes es algo grave, a pesar de que era una orden bien pusiste haber encontrado otro camino menos "aterrador".<br>—¿Modificar mentes? ¡Qué buenas habilidades me atribuyes! —exclamó Krístel ya algo cansado—. Yo no sé hacer tal cosa, tenlo presente. Lo único que encontré útil fue cambiar un componente de su cerebro para que fuera inmune a la máquina y ese medio fueron las píldoras que están de moda.  
>—Las cuales yo ayudé a desarrollar —suspiró Granth algo triste.<br>—Sabes bien a quién servimos, lo cual es mejor que ser leal a esta basura de "Catástrofe y Ruina Universal".  
>—Aún así, fue arriesgado. Con cuanto trabajo hemos llegado aquí, toda mi inteligencia para conseguir estos puestos altos…<br>—Yo fui quien te trajo aquí —masculló Krístel.  
>—De acuerdo, algo del mérito es también tuyo.<br>—¿Algo?  
>—Me tiene sin cuidado eso.<br>—Dime cuál es el nuevo punto de tus palabras.  
>—Lo que ella está sufriendo ahora —soltó Granth con la voz quebrada.<br>—Oh… —Krístel no pudo decir nada más. Lo que le había hecho a la primera sobreviviente de CRUEL no era doloroso pero nunca pensó en las repercusiones psicológicas que podría causarle el quedar como inútil frente a todos pues ningún aparato funcionaba en ella. Eso impedía cualquier avance en los experimentos lo cual ponía furiosos a todos.  
>—Espero que tu plan no demore —dijo Granth para sacar a su hermano de sus profundos pensamientos.<br>Krístel se levantó del sillón y caminó a la puerta con una renovada mirada de ánimo.  
>—Es atractiva ¿no? —casi rió Granth al ver a Krístel tan decidido.<br>—Como no tienes idea —respondió él antes de salir para ir a la zona de de "huéspedes".

Krístel bajó dos niveles antes de encontrarse con alguien. Por lo regular los monótonos pasillos pintados de blanco estaban vacíos así que a Krístel le sorprendió que además de ver a un guardia, este le hablara.  
>—¿Patriot? —preguntó el guardia, su arma desenfundada.<br>—Depende a cual busque —respondió él casual pero guardando sus precauciones.  
>—Al que es hombre, ¿sabes dónde está?<br>—Ambos son, es decir, ambos SOMOS hombres.  
>—Ah… —El guardia resopló—. Lo siento, es solo que como buscaba a Krístel.<br>—Si, soy yo —resopló él de regreso mientras sus mejillas enrojecían sin saber muy bien si de enojo o pena.  
>—Lo buscan abajo.<br>—¿Dónde?  
>—Abajo —repitió el guardia y comenzó a caminar hacia donde Krístel tenía planeado ir.<br>—¿Lo sigo?  
>—Pero usted ya sabe a que lugar ir —contestó por última vez antes de doblar por el pasillo del que había venido y desaparecer.<br>—¡Claro que no sé a dónde ir! —medio gritó para sí mismo y se propuso seguir al guardia.  
>Lo encontró tres niveles abajo, recargado muy cómodo al pie de la escalera.<br>—Sabía que llegaría sin contratiempos —le sonrió el guardia y se separó de la pared.  
>—Aún no sé a dónde tengo que ir.<br>Krístel estaba poco abajo de la frustración, pero ya arriesgaba llegar a ella.  
>—Yo se que si —dijo por última vez el guardia, volvió a recargarse en la pared y Krístel alcanzó a ver con toda claridad antes de irse como el guardia le guiñaba un ojo.<br>Krístel, un poco más confiado, caminó hacia la sección de huéspedes aún sin saber con toda claridad porqué lo habían llamado.  
>Era un técnico, experto en toda clase de aparatos tanto tecnológicos como médicos. Claro, había muchos otros como él pero nadie tan joven… Entonces, Krístel recordó a su hermano con una punzada de nervios. Granth era poco más joven que él pero aún así había cierta diferencia, algo más de dos años. Pero ahí no acababa: Krístel había observado como CRUEL llegó a reclutar niños bastante más pequeños que ellos, bueno, si se consideraba a sus métodos "reclutar".<br>Con las manos sudando bastante más de lo normal debido a sus pensamientos, Krístel se reportó con Morth, el encargado de su área y a quien debía órdenes primero que a nadie.  
>Su oficina era pequeña pero muy lujosa y en cierto modo algo cálida y "humana" pues había intentado decorarla colocando algunas pinturas coloridas por todo el lugar.<p>

—Hola Morth —lo saludó Krístel sonriendo en cuanto entró. Era lo mejor que había podido encontrar para que respondiera a la necesidad humana de tener una figura paterna.  
>—Te has vuelto muy ineficiente —respondió Morth quien se ocultaba detrás de unos papeles que observaba con gran intriga.<br>—¿Tú me llamaste?  
>—Quien más si no yo —dijo en un tono un poco menos rudo y bajó los papeles para desvelar su sonriente rostro a Krístel. Era un amable hombre de color que no combinada con nada dentro del edificio de CRUEL pues era amable y tenía un lado humano bastante desarrollado.<br>—No creas que eres el único que solicita mis servicios —bromeó Krístel sentándose frente a él.  
>—No leíste el último informe que envié.<br>—No.  
>—No era pregunta.<br>—Lo sé.  
>—Basta ya —lo regañó Morth—. Por eso pasas todo el tiempo peleando con tu hermano.<br>—Ya sé que todos lo aman pero no necesito que me lo recuerden a cada segundo.  
>—Ambos tienen sus cualidades, yo no aprecio a uno más que otro, por ello he decidido dejarte esto a ti.<br>—¿Y qué es?  
>—Bien lo sabes —respondió sencillamente Morth.<br>Krístel se mantuvo en silencio. Si lo sabía, el problema estaba en que se negaba a creerlo.  
>—Si leíste el último informe —medio sonrió Morth.<br>—Si, lo hice.  
>—¿Por qué? Tú nunca lo haces, siempre dejas que Granth lo haga por ti.<br>—Él tenía asuntos pendientes así que… —Krístel enrojeció ligeramente—. Tuve que leerlo yo.  
>—Es bonita, ¿no crees? —Morth estaba al borde de la risa.<br>—¡Sólo mírala! —exclamó Krístel enrojeciendo por completo—. No suelen traer personas así y menos aquí.  
>—Lo mismo contigo.<br>Pero Krístel ya no respondió a eso pues Ava Paige irrumpió en la oficina:  
>—Morth, lamento interrumpir pero seguimos teniendo ciertos problemas que necesitan ser solucionados a la brevedad posible.<br>—Justo iba a eso —respondió Morth con tranquilidad.  
>—¿Has conseguido al fin a un buen técnico? —lo cortó Paige con severidad.<br>—No es mi especialidad pero estoy seguro de que estará satisfecha.  
>—¡Habla de mi! —saltó Krístel.<br>Paige lo vio por primera vez. Había oído bastantes cosas de aquel joven prodigio y aunque nunca antes lo conoció en persona era tal y como lo describían: de mirada dulce pero no del todo inocente que se reflejaba en sus grandes ojos marrones, toda su cara inspiraba confianza al instante, aunque a la vez algo de precaución. Era atractivo, sin duda alguna pero su físico no ayudaba demasiado pues a pesar de parecer ser algo alto era muy delgado.  
>—¿Patriot? —dijo Ava al terminar de examinar al joven.<br>—Si, Krístel.  
>Ava lo pensó un segundo más, después aflojó un poco su severo rostro y con voz mecánica ordenó:<br>—Acompáñeme a la zona de huéspedes, por favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Luce muy corto y eso que en mi cel parece bastante u.u<strong>

**Muchas gracias por el review, de verdad que casi lloro cuando lo leí GRACIAS (':**

**Es de verdad de mucha ayuda cuando te dejan uno.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sé que no merezco que alguien siga leyendo mis historias por lo mucho que tardo en actualizar pero bueeeno, si ya tengo la idea no ****paro, prometo acabarla.**

**Para empezar, les anuncio que ya tengo medio escritos los dos cap siguientes y ya son vacaciones así que ahora si, cada sábado sino domingo **:D

* * *

><p>—¿Vendrás mañana? —Los ojos de Frida algo suplicantes.<p>

Krístel volteó a verla por última vez y sin saber cómo mentirle, pues no se creía capaz, le dijo:

—Espero que si.

Antes de que el color rojo lo invadiera y Frida lo notara, Krístel salió de la habitación.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la primera vez que habló con Frida en busca de una posible solución a los problemas que habían tenido desde su llegada. Hasta el momento el progreso era notable. Los aparatos ya no chillaban como locos cada vez que intentaban funcionar en Frida, en lugar de eso, sólo tenían ligeras complicaciones a las que esperaban encontrar solución muy pronto.

La base de toda esta mejoría no era nada más que una amistad entre ellos dos.

—Mientes mal.

—No se pueden tener tantos talentos a la vez.

—Y caíste muy rápido en sus engaños.

—¡No son "engaños"! —se defendió Krístel de las burlas de su hermano—. Además, si lo fueran, yo también estaría engañándola.

—Eso es lo más curioso, tú de verdad no estás actuando.

—Ella tampoco, su mejoría es innegable.

—Eso y que ya no interferimos.

La esperanza de Krístel cayó. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago que le dejó una sensación de vacío. Como no quería que Granth lo notara volvió a acomodarse en el sillón de su pequeña sala secreta.

—Pronto lo haremos ¿estás listo? —le preguntó Granth.

Era obvio que no, su hermano lucía algo mareado. Krístel desvío su mirada de la de Granth. No podía mentir porque de verdad no deseaba hacerlo. Siempre se le había dado bien el fingir y aunque en un principio se creyó capaz de hacerlo, la sorpresiva actitud inocente de Frida cambió mucho su manera de ser y tan solo llevaban dos semanas de conocerse.

—Cuando veas a la siguiente…

—¿La siguiente? —una fuerte voz, pero a la vez tan femenina, interrumpió la discusión de los hermanos—. ¿Soy sólo eso?

Krístel se puso de pie de inmediato ante Cecil, la joven rubia que había aparecido en la habitación.

—Siempre llegas en el mejor momento —comentó Granth inexplicablemente nervioso por la aparición de Cecil.

—Otro más de mis talentos.

Cecil no esperó a que ninguno dijera algo, sólo entró y se sentó bastante cerca del lugar que momentos antes ocupaba Krístel.

—¿Qué tal? —exclamó él queriendo parecer casual pero su nerviosismo era notable. Aún no resolvía si volver a sentarse ya que el espacio del sillón era bastante reducido y Cecil no le había dejado mucho.

—No nos vemos en dos años y lo único que puedes decir es "¿Qué tal?" —Cecil rió burlonamente—. Ustedes si que no han cambiado en nada. Ni siquiera te puedes sentar aquí, Krístel.

—Tú si que no has cambiado —masculló él y se aplastó junto a Cecil.

—¿Listo? —le dijo ella al oído y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, que luego dio pasó a un repentino calor que le coloreó las mejillas.

Cecil les había dejado muy claro desde un principio que ellos eran chicas para ella, jamás habría nada con ninguno, aunque aquella advertencia iba directa a Krístel pues era el mas cercano a su edad aparente. Ambos tenían 18, Cecil unos meses mayor, pero era bastante más madura que él a causa de su esbelta figura, sumando lo fuerte de su carácter que siempre ponía de manifiesto un "No te conviene buscar problemas conmigo".

—Veo que no —dijo Cecil y soltó a Krístel—. ¿Tú si, Granth?

Él saltó de la sorpresa y enrojeció aún más rápido que su hermano.

—Krístel se niega a leer todos los informes —respondió él de inmediato—. Así que no sabe muy bien qué hacer.

—Como siempre —resopló ella.

—¡Si leí el informe!

—Parece que esta vez te interesa…

—Siempre me interesa —Krístel desvió su mirada al piso.

—Camino a aquí la vi, es bonita…

—Bueno, ¡ya basta! —Krístel se puso de pie, pero Cecil lo detuvo y se paró ella a la vez que le aventaba unos papeles a la cara sin cuidado.

—Hubo un cambio, espero no te moleste demasiado.

Dicho eso se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Un cambio? ¿Qué cambio? —Krístel se apresuró a leer el informe hasta encontrar lo que buscaba—. Estás de broma.

—Yo no tuve nada que ver en eso… y la verdad no sé cómo reaccionar. —Tras una ligera risa Cecil abandonó la habitación.

La sede principal de CRUEL estaba dividida en varios edificios que cumplían múltiples objetivos, sin embargo, sus pasillos interiores, habitaciones y demás poseían la misma forma, color y en lo único que cambiaban era el tamaño. Los pasillos eran confusos pues no tenían puntos de referencia, aunque para alguien que ya había superado diversas pruebas de CRUEL, caminar por allí no era ningún problema, mucho menos en la noche.

Esa tarde, Frida se encontró con que podía salir de su seca habitación cuando quisiera y la razón por la que decidió hacerlo cerca de la media noche no la entendió hasta que se topó con Morth al doblar en un pasillo.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó Frida al instante—. Yo sólo venía a buscar algo de beber.

Morth no era precisamente alguien que inspirara confianza de inmediato, pero después de su sonrisa amable Frida notó algo más: seguridad. Él no parecía alguien que quisiera hacerle daño o reprenderla por estar fuera tan tarde.

—No te preocupes —le dijo él con una sonrisa.

—Sé que ya es muy tarde y que no debo andar por aquí pero…

—Es tarde si —sonrió Morth de nuevo—, pero me parece que si ahora mismo vas al área de comedor encontrarás lo que buscas.

—G… gracias.

Con una última mirada tímida, Frida se apresuró a llegar a la cocina. No había nada tenebroso en los tranquilos pasillos de la sede. Eran todos iguales. Lo único que la asustaba un poco era el que la encontraran haciendo algo que no debía hacer. Por otro lado, Krístel no la había visitado desde hacía dos días y algo de su creciente ánimo comenzaba a caer. Todo era tan confuso ahora. No recordaba haber apreciado a alguien tanto como a él. Era tan amable y atento. La ayuda que le estaba dando salía de su especialidad pero aún así continuaba en la ardua labor de hacer que ella olvidara todo lo que la habían hecho sufrir.

Sin darse cuenta, Frida había empezado a sonreír mientras caminaba y no solo eso, algo parecido a ligeros nervios se revolvieron en su estómago y antebrazos. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué significaba? Pero aún más importante, ¿por qué del área de comedor salían ruidos extraños? Era como si una persona estuviera comiendo algo con mucho gusto a la vez que suspiraba…

Conforme se acercó, distinguió algunos movimientos de entre la oscuridad. Su corazón se detuvo un momento mientras analizaba la escena que ocurría en un sofá de la sala.

Gracias a la ligera luz azulada, Frida pudo reconocer al instante con quien compartía la estancia.

—Pensé que nadie venía aquí a estas horas —dijo la chica rubia separándose de Krístel para que se pudiera sentar. Pero él no podía moverse. Su cara estaba notablemente roja a pesar de la poca iluminación y respiraba con rapidez.

—¡Frida! —reaccionó al fin, pero muy tarde.

Ella sólo intentó asimilar la escena, encontrar otra explicación, pero todo estaba muy claro.

—Lamento la interrupción —dijo con voz cortada y salió corriendo mientras gruesas lágrimas se apiñaban tras sus ojos y ella se esforzaba por intentar alejarse de ahí de inmediato.

Los sonidos llegaban algo distorsionados a sus sentidos debido al repentino mareo que la asaltó, pero de entre toda esa confusión pudo distinguir un último comentario por parte de la chica rubia: —¡Qué molesta! Te dije que acercarte a ella no traería nada bueno…

Pero debido a que Frida salió de la sala rápidamente ya no pudo escuchar la respuesta de Krístel, aunque no habría podido entender más pues el pensar en su nombre la hería de una manera que jamás experimentó antes.

Algunas lágrimas ya salían de sus ojos, pero eso no le importaba ahora, el único pensamiento en su mente ni siquiera era todo el dolor que sentía, sino la extrema necesidad de escapar, salir, abandonar ese lugar.

No fue consiente de a dónde iba por algunos segundos. Sus pies parecían arrastrar su cuerpo torpemente a través de pasillos que daban vueltas en su cabeza, algunas puertas se cerraban a su acceso, mientras que otras se abrían, la guiaban de una manera que no entendió hasta que asimiló el lugar al que llegó.

El fresco aire de la noche despejó su mente, aunque el estrellado cielo casi logra marearla de nuevo. Sin darse cuenta, había logrado escapar de la sede de CRUEL y, sin saber aún muy bien porqué, siguió corriendo lejos de allí, a pesar de la presión en su pecho que le recordaba lo rota que se sentía por dentro.

—¿Dónde está?

—Creo que todavía no puede salir.

Cecil sólo bufó ante la respuesta nerviosa de Granth.

—¡No! —medio gritó él sosteniendo el brazo de Cecil antes de que pudiera golpear la puerta de la pequeña habitación donde Krístel y Granth descansaban—. Necesita más tiempo.

—Lleva medio día ahí metido, si no declara pronto también podrían sentenciarlo a…

—Eso no pasará —respondió de inmediato Granth quien aún sostenía con fuerza el brazo de Cecil.

Ella solo suspiró. Era dura si, pero también noble y podía entender el que Krístel se encontrara tan decaído.

—¿Puedo hablar con él?

—Sé tierna. —Granth se hizo a un lado para que Cecil pudiera entrar.

—En ese caso mejor no me dejes pasar.

—Como si yo te pudiera detener.

Cecil sonrió por primera vez en días y entró, dispuesta a lograr lo mismo con Krístel. Algunos minutos después, durante los cuales la intriga se comía lentamente a Granth en espera de su hermano saliera, finalmente apareció Cecil, seguida por Krístel, quien no mostraba señales de tener un mejor ánimo. Krístel, al notar la expresión algo asustada de Granth intentó sonreír.

—Necesitamos acabar con esto ahora —dijo, pero sin tener un mejor estado emocional.

—Los esperaré aquí —resolvió Granth y sonrió, intentado apoyarlos por lo menos con eso.

La oficina privada de Ava Paige había pasado de ser "reservada" a "abierta para todo público" en menos de ocho horas. Todo era un desastre allí, la seguridad, los empleados y aún mas grave, los experimentos.

Hacía pocas semanas toda una serie de sujetos habían escapado tras la traición de dos empleados. Aún estaba pendiente su captura pues ya sabían dónde estaban. Pero la aparición de Frida les brindó una nueva esperanza así que decidieron aplazarlo por algún tiempo. Claro, ahora ya no tenían a nadie y eso ponía a todos del peor humor.

—¿Qué saben sobre el planeado escape de Frida? —casi gritó Ava a Krístel y Cecil, quienes estaban en modo interrogatorio tras el escritorio de ella.

Ambos se encogieron en sus asientos.

Por insistencia de Cecil, Krístel accedió a que se tomaran de las manos en cuanto menos pudieran mentir con sus palabras. Ése fue uno de esos momentos y aunque al principio a Krístel le incomodó un poco, después de unos segundos encontró ese gesto reconfortante.

—Nosotros… no trabajábamos con Granth —dijo Cecil.

—Yo era muy cercano a él, pero siempre supe que tenía diferentes ideas, por ello también guardé mi distancia.

—Aún no logran probar su inocencia.

—Todos hablan de lo horribles que son los métodos de CRUEL —dijo Cecil medio sollozando—, pero usted de verdad no sabe lo que casi nos hizo hacer.

—Y ¿qué fue eso, señorita Frey? —La mirada dura de Ava se intensificaba cada segundo que corría.

—Él… —Cecil no pudo seguir.

—Intentó separarnos —concluyó Krístel—. Para mi, Cecil es lo que completa mi mundo, tengo un hermano, si, un privilegio en estos tiempos, pero ¿sabe qué es aún más privilegiado? Tener a alguien que puedas amar. Cuando Morth me trajo aquí lo hizo con la única intención de cumplir sus objetivos, claro, no lo entendí hasta que me obligó a separarme de ella. —Bajó la vista, no podía seguir hablando de su amigo de esa manera.

—Tú aceptaste gustoso ayudarnos con el caso de Frida.

—Así es como él lo quería —respondió de inmediato—. Pero yo no podía seguir con esa farsa, por ello hicimos lo que hicimos…

—Si, me queda clara su pequeña demostración de amor que tuvo lugar anoche… —Ava parecía querer sacarlos de allí de inmediato. Interrogando a esos dos no lograba nada y con todo el trabajo que tenía y no paraba de acumularse tras su puerta…

—Pueden irse —resolvió, pero cuando Krístel estaba por cruzar la puerta, lo volvió a llamar—. Si no te molesta que lo tome un segundo —agregó hacia Cecil.

Ella enrojeció en tiempo récord y fingió rabia.

—Para nada. —Y abandonó el lugar.

Una vez que sus pasos no resonaron mas por el pasillo, Ava volvió toda su atención a Krístel, quien estaba muy tenso frente a ella. Todo iba de acorde al plan…

—Seré breve.

Krístel tragó en seco.

—Por alguna razón, Frida no cuenta con un rastreador y tú, como la persona mas cerca a ella, pareces ser el adecuado para encontrarla y traerla de vuelta.

—Pero… —Una sola palabra resonaba en su mente: "No…" "No…" "NO". En definitiva de nada servía planear algo cuando tenía un margen de error demasiado grande.

—Aunque no seas parte de su escape, tendrás que traerla de vuelta.

—¿¡Cómo voy a hacer eso?! No soy un explorador, no sé seguir la pista de nadie y mucho menos sobrevivir un día fuera de la seguridad de alguna sede.

—Lo harás —dijo con severidad Ava.

—Usted de verdad no entiende lo imposible de tal misión, mucho menos el que no conozco a Frida —su estómago se retorció al mencionar su nombre—. Nada de lo que me haya dicho ella antes podría decirme dónde está.

—Decidido, puedes retirarte.

Krístel se paró de inmediato. Ahora respiraba con dificultad por la repentina adrenalina que liberó, pero en definitiva no haría enojar mas a Ava Paige.

—Ella puede ir contigo —agregó la ministra antes de que Krístel se perdiera en los pasillos—. Si, Cecil Frey. Creo que sería de gran utilidad como protección extra.

Pero él ya no dijo nada, entre más rápido saliera de allí mejor.

Mientras caminó por lo pasillos de CRUEL, su enojo bajó considerablemente. Odiaba que observaran sus emociones, sobretodo porque eran parte de su trabajo. Al final sólo pensó en la manera que advertiría a su hermano lo peligrosa que era la situación. Sin Morth para protegerlos, Cecil fuera con él, él saliendo al exterior… En definitiva debía advertirle pero sobretodo encontrar la manera para sacarlo de allí también.

—¡Krístel! —exclamó Cecil acelerada cuando se topó con ella en una esquina.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó de inmediato él, pues ella no solía salir de su estado de calma con frecuencia y no creía que eso se debiera a su más reciente misión.

Sus ojos hablaron por ella, aunque no era lo mejor adelantar circunstancias.

El error de que Krístel se imaginara algo diferente a lo que pasaba era mínimo. Corrió lo mas rápido que su incesante respiración le permitió. Sin importarle los llamados de Cecil para que se calmara y la escuchara.

Al final, resolvió correr tras él y lo alcanzó justo en el momento en que Krístel abría la puerta de su departamento para encontrarse con que Granth ya no estaba.

* * *

><p>Esta vez quedó mas larga (bravoooo).<p>

Espero les guste y por cierto, GRACIAS por los reviews, de verdad me motiva que alguien le guste como escribo. Gracias, gracias, gracias :')


End file.
